eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1982 (1 August 2000)
Synopsis Jeff looks downcast, and Mark says he tried to warn him. Steve says she's just playing hard to get, mate, part of the courting ritual. Mel snaps at him. Jeff takes his bunch of flowers off to see Pauline. He goes to Pauline's house, and she says he showed her up in front of everyone. Pauline says it was a bolt from the blue, he should have said something. Jeff says he did it the way she specified, she made it clear that the only way their relationship would move on was through marriage, so he kept his distance, showed respect, did it her way. Pauline says she wants to stay as they are, as friends. Jeff says it's not enough any more, yes or no. Pauline says it has to be no. Jeff says it's Arthur - she has reinvented history and Arthur wasn't really a saint he cheated on her, like his wife. Pauline is furious and says they were nothing like each other, and her marriage was stronger afterwards, because Arthur begged for forgiveness. Seeing Jeff wandering miserably in the square, Terry says to Irene - who does that Pauline Fowler think she is? He should have lit a bonfire for her, never mind a ring. Mel keeps on to Steve saying she wants to know exactly what he said to Ian. Steve harps on about their wedding, and Mel says it won't happen. She chats to Lisa about Steve and says she will wring it out of Ian when he gets back. Nicky is still sulking, and Gianni tries to cheer her up. Rosa whinges to Teresa that Nicky will find it very hard to get on with her life now. She then tells the family that Uncle Franco in Leicester has moved to a new restaurant and they could go to live with them. Teresa says that's all very well for Gianni - he has a new job, and Nicky a new school. Ethel tells Dot that Jeff showed her the ring and Dot is amazed that Ethel knew in advance. Pauline arrives and Ethel says she's stupid. Ashley gets grease on Martin's T-shirt, and brings Dot her breakfast. Martin comments that he hopes it's not poisoned. Dot comments "What have I done to deserve a grandson like you?" Ashley grabs her purse as soon as she's left the room, and Mark walks in and catches him, telling him he's his father's son. He tells him to put it back and if he ever catches Ashley taking advantage again, he will give him a good hiding. Jamie asks Sonia out again and she says she's busy with Neil this afternoon. He asks Lisa what to say. She says tell the truth - that you fancy her rotten and she's the girl of his dreams. He says he didn't say that, and she laughs and says he can't fool her. Ian arrives home and Laura says the kids are at summer school. She shows him the washing machine and when she tells him the price, he's pleased. Laura gives him a quick kiss and Ian looks embarrassed. Mel asks Ian about Steve, and he smirks and says "It's really getting to you isn't it?" Mel asks why he won't just tell her, and he ignores her. Steve tells her to drop it, and she says she can understand Ian - he loves winding her up, but Steve? Ian goes home and tells Laura they could ask Pat to have the kids and go out for a meal. She suggests Giuseppe's and he quickly suggests "Further afield... somewhere a bit more upmarket." Robbie applies for the street sweeping job in the market. Sonia asks Jamie why he's so interested in her love life, and he says he really misses her, they've both been really stupid going out with other people when all they really want is.. Sonia looks at him in surprise, and he says quickly, Lisa says I fancy you, and Sonia says huffily "Lisa says!!!!" Ian's washing machine blows up and Laura is really upset. Ian says he'll go and sort Robbie and Jamie out, and Laura says she will come, and Ian says no, he doesn't want them taking advantage and it's not her fault, he should have been here. Terry and Irene moan about it, and in the Vic, Mel says their washing machine packed in too. Robbie comes into the Vic and Terry and Mel both ask him for their money back. Ian walks in as Robbie is leaving and stops him to say he wants £60. Ian gives Robbie and Jamie a little lecture about "business" and everyone snaps back at him. Ian goes to the bar and Mel gloats "ouch" and says every day she wakes up she's glad it's not with him. Ian replies "You'd rather sleep with your pimp - you belong to him now, he bought you - but I got a good price for you, considering you're damaged goods: I thought it was a bit steep, but it's his money." Dot gives Ashley some money as he's going and he pretends to refuse but "gives in" and accepts it. Ian arrives home with a take-away and Laura appears in a sequinned dress ready to go out somewhere really posh. He dishes it out and says "You don't mind do you?" Laura says she feels overdressed, and Ian says it's not wasted, and takes her hands and kisses her. Mel storms over to see Steve, and shouts "What sort of return do you think you'll get on your investment? You paid Ian. How much did I cost you? 500, 1,000? I'm not for sale I never was." She starts to cry and Steve tries to put his arm around her but she hits him hard. She says he's blown it - she'll never marry him now. Credits Main cast *Martin Kemp as Steve *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Todd Carty as Mark *June Brown as Dot *Frankie Fitzgerald as Ashley *James Alexandrou as Martin *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Leila Birch as Teresa *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *John Bardon as Jim *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Charlie Brooks as Janine Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes